Como padres
by Aileen31
Summary: Un viejo proyecto escolar tendrá lugar en el colegio donde asisten Mistery Kids (Coraline, Wybie, Norman, Neil, Mabel y Dipper), ¿Qué pasara cuando el proyecto es más complicado de lo que parece? (Pareja principal: WybiexCoraline)
1. Parejas de padres

**~Para Michelle~**

La escuela no era el lugar favorito de Coraline, a ella no le importaba saber en qué fecha murió una persona, ni tampoco le importaba saber la capital de México, ¿Y qué decir sobre las ecuaciones? No era como si ella fuera a hacer una ecuación cuando va a comprar a una tienda. Si, definitivamente Coraline odiaba la escuela.

Lo único que hacía que no saltara por la ventana para ver si eso sería más divertido que escuchar sobre quién sabe qué cosa, era ver como Dipper peleaba con Wybie.

—Tu cabello es raro—. Dipper susurro, la maestra ya lo había aburrido, así que ya había llegado el momento de molestar a Wybie.

—Y tu gorra es más grande que tu cerebro de maní—. Wybie susurro, apacible, sonriendo muy para sus adentros, al fin tendría un poco de diversión.

—Gran contraataque, déjame devolvértelo, ricitos de oro—. Ahora Norman, quien estaba sentado al lado de Dipper (por la pura mala suerte de que su amigo Neil se hubiera sentado con Mabel), escuchaba la pelea que sucedía al lado suyo.

—Tu inteligencia suprema ha hecho que tu gran respuesta me duela tanto que estoy pensando regalarte un libro para poder pelear verbalmente sin que piense que eres un idiota—. Norman rio por lo bajo, y Wybie intento voltear para pelear más a gusto con el gemelo, pero no podía ya que, a pesar de que la maestra no escucharía nada aun si un niño empezara a cantar I´m sexy and i know it, tenía ojos de halcón, los cuales por cierto, eran molestos.

— ¡Oh! Hablas del libro que te compraste después de conocerme, gracias, que considerado—. Los dos chicos ahora tenían dos espectadores más, que aunque odiaban que se pelearan por la firme idea de la paz entre humanos, cerditos y gatos, siempre les era divertido verlos pelear hasta por una mosca.

Mabel se inclino más y Neil recargo su cabeza entre sus manos, al igual que Mabel, inclinándose aun más para poder escuchar y poder reír un rato.

— ¡Exacto! Hablo de ese, iba a dártelo antes, pero esperaba probar tu idiotez, y ya lo hiciste, después te lo doy—. Wybie intento voltear, ganándose un golpe en el tobillo, cortesía de Coraline Jones.

—Idiota—. Dipper no se le ocurría que mas decir.

—Estúpido—. Wybie ataco.

—Ricitos de oro—.

—Eso ya es chiste viejo, cerebro de maní—.

— ¡Perdone, alteza actualización!—. Dipper rodo los ojos.

—Disculpa aceptada—. Wybie sonrió de lado.

— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes pelos de púas? —. Dipper veía fijamente a Norman, el cual le había dado un ataque de risa.

—Chicos…—. Neil hablo, su risa había desaparecido desde hace unos minutos.

— ¿Te ríes de ti mismo, fenómeno?—. Golpe bajo, Dipper era el que sonreía, Norman lo fulminaba, Wybie era el entretenido ahora, y Neil era totalmente ignorado.

—No, me rio de tus canciones de niñas de cinco años—. Norman volvió a sonreír.

—Eh… chicos—. Ahora Mabel lo intento, un poco más fuerte, pero sin pasar del susurro.

— ¡BABA no es para niñas de cinco años! Además, no es como si tú fueras tan hombre ¿Qué me dices de aquella divertida pijamada con tu hermana: "Norman, píntame las uñas, Norman, préstame tu teléfono, al mío se le acabo la pila, Norman, el color carmín funciona mejor con tu tono de piel, deja de intentarlo con mi jugo de frutas"? —. Norman estaba sonrojado a más no poder, al recordar la esclavitud tan humillante que su hermana le había hecho pasar, y del cual Dipper se entero porque accidentalmente Courney había marcado mal un número, y en realidad estaba dejando un mensaje en la contestadora de los Pines.

—Chicos…—. Wybie intento atraer la atención de los chicos, ya no reía, hablo en tono normal, estaba asustado.

— ¡Al menos yo no grito como niña!—. Nadie susurraba ya, Norman estaba gritando, y pronto Dipper también.

— ¡Yo no grito como niña!—.

— ¡Que si!—.

— ¡Que no!—.

— ¡Que si!—.

— ¡Que no!—.

— ¡Por un demonio! ¡Hey, idiotas!—. Coraline había azotado sus manos contra la mesa, cansada de que ambos chicos no reaccionaran con las advertencias.

— ¿¡Que!? —. Los dos mencionados voltearon a ver a la chica de cabello azul, antes de dirigir la mirada a la vieja anciana que estaba al lado de la mesa que ambos compartían, tenia los brazos cruzados, señal que decía, que había esperado mucho para que ellos al fin vieran que probablemente tendrían algún castigo.

—Caballeros, si son tan amables de pasar al frente—. Los tres chicos no entendieron lo dicho por la maestra, pero no dudaron en obedecerle.

—Entonces, como les iba diciendo, antes de que Pines, Babcock y Lovat me interrumpieran, el proyecto que será la mitad de la calificación, es el proyecto "Como padres", el cual será en parejas —. Antes de poder seguir hablando, había una mano alzada. — ¿Qué pasa, señor Imparable? —. La maestra pregunto cansada, el rubio la miraba confundido.

— ¿Tenemos que ponernos barbas y comer hasta ponernos gordos? — Ron sonreía, pensando que había una posibilidad en la que podría comer en el Buen Nacho y los maestros estuvieran obligados a ponerle una buena nota por eso.

—No señor Imparable, no se van a poner barbas, y no señor Downe tampoco será sobre comer—. La maestra dijo irritada adivinando el porqué de la mano alzada de Neil, el cual abucheo un poco junto con Ron.

—El proyecto "Como padres", es sobre prepararlos en un futuro, para que sean consientes de la dificultad que a nosotros los adultos se nos presenta el tener que cargar mocosos toda nuestra vida solo porque el condón se rompió—. La anciana frunció el ceño, —Habrá dos etapas en este proyecto, el primero será el embarazo, y el segundo será el bebe; para la primera etapa, los empleados de la tienda de bebes han tenido la amabilidad de prestarnos unos vientres falsos, los cuales, el hombre o la mujer tendrán que llevar puestos una semana, simulando el embarazo, la próxima semana será la segunda etapa del proyecto.

La anciana iba a seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpida por una voz un poco temerosa.

—Disculpe maestra, ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que nosotros estemos aquí enfrente? —. Norman hablo, rogando en su mente que no fuera lo que él estaba pensando.

Mas la vieja sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—Me alegra que preguntara señor Babcock, ustedes me servirán de ejemplo, y dado el caso que usted y el señor Pines son como una pareja con crisis matrimonial, serán pareja—. El efecto fue inmediato; Norman y Dipper empezaron a gritar, Coraline, Wybie y Mabel estallaron en carcajadas provocando que se tiraran al piso, Neil solo reía por lo bajo con el resto de la clase.

Al final la maestra logro calmar a los afectados, amenazando con ponerles vientres y ropa de mujer para hacer más "realista" el proyecto.

—Señor Pines, usted empezó la pelea con el señor Lovat, así que usted será el embarazado en el proyecto—. Dipper trago saliva.

—Profesora, yo… Vera, existe el problema que mi tío abuelo Stan es… ¡Un ex padre viudo! Y verme "embarazado", sería un golpe duro para el—. Dipper sonreía nerviosamente, intentando alguna excusa para convencer a la maestra.

— ¡Espera! ¿¡Tío Stan era padre!? ¿¡Hubo alguien que no se traumo verlo sin camisa!? — Dipper golpeo su mano contra su frente, Mabel había arruinado su excusa.

—Su tío abuelo Stan podrá lidiar con ello señor Pines, ahora, pase con Mitch, el cual le dará un vientre que se ajuste a su cuerpo, y señor Babcock, usted tendrá que darle la noticia al tío Stan de su pareja, no queremos que el embarazado se altere ¿verdad? —. La maestra sonreía, disfrutando torturar a sus alumnos.

Cuando Norman y Dipper se encaminaron al fondo del salón en donde estaba Mitch, el hermano mayor de Neil, se presentaron con otro problema.

—Estas muy flaco—. Mitch desecho el decimo vientre, ninguno le quedaba a Dipper.

— ¿Eso significa que no voy a estar embarazado? —. Dipper sonreía, pero Mitch aplasto sus esperanzas encontrando un vientre con correas hechas a la medida de Dipper, pero el problema era que el vientre tenia brillos por todos lados que decían: "Mi bebe es producto del amor que tengo con mi pareja".

—No se va a poner eso ¿Verdad? —. Norman reía sin ningún pudor, aunque también estaba avergonzado y espantado, claro que Dipper iba a sufrir mucho, pero el sufriría mas si el tío Stan veía el vientre.

—Se lo tiene que poner, a menos que quieran reprobar—. Dipper resoplo indignado, tomo el vientre falso, y se escondió atrás de Mitch, para tener privacidad en ponérselo, después de habérselo puesto, bajo su camisa y si no fuera por el hecho de que debería ser mujer, cualquiera diría que era una embarazada adolescente. Aunque un poco gruñona… Y con deseos de matar a su "pareja" por haberle hecho eso.

~En el otro extremo del salón, con la vieja anciana con ojos de halcón~

Wybie logro sentarse sin que la anciana maestra lo viera, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Ahora, formen parejas—. La anciana empezó a borrar el pizarrón y sus alumnos se pusieron en marcha.

Wybie volteo su mirada hacia Coraline, ella estaba recargada en el respaldo de su silla, Wybie le sonrió, intentando ser adorable.

—Voy a ser tu pareja en este proyecto, pero no me voy a poner ese vientre—. Coraline hablo, sin si quiera voltear a verlo.

— ¡Pero! —, Wybie cambio su sonrisa a una mueca de horror, — ¡Vamos Cor! ¡Sera divertido para ti! Tendrás… un vientre de embarazada gratis—. Wybie intento convencerla, pero Coraline sonrió sarcásticamente y antes de que pudiera hablar, la maestra estaba enfrente de ambos, Wybie al instante supo, que la maestra nunca lo había olvidado, y sospechaba que iba a lamentar el no haber muerto cuando Coraline le golpeo aquella vez en sus partes bajas solo porque la asusto.

—Lovat, la señorita Jones tiene razón, ella no llevara puesto el vientre, será usted—. Le señalo a Mitch con los vientres, donde una Mabel y un Neil embarazado estaban poniendo brillos y dibujos tontos al vientre, —Tómelo como un regalo, pude haber hecho que fuera la pareja de la mascota del señor Imparable—. Sin más, la anciana se alejo, dejando una Coraline riendo y jalando a Wybie para ir por el vientre, mientras que este, se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas de la mesa.

**Notas de autora: ¡Pueh! He vuelto :'D ahora con mi primer fanfic "Como ser padres…" gran nombre lo sé, bah, el fic será sobre Mistery Kids en la secundaria, con 14 años, y bueno, a decir verdad me emociona y me aterra xD porque a pesar de que tengo mi concepto, pues, a veces tengo que quedarme mirando una hora el monitor para poder seguir escribiendo, buscando cosas graciosas que poner o algo parecido, a decir verdad, creo que no es "tan" gracioso, pero intentare hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en los próximos capítulos.**

**Y bueno, este fic es para Michelle, mi hermanita, o bueno, la considero mi hermanita uvu, su cumpleaños fue hace MESES, pero no me salía algún dibujo, así que, recientemente, hablábamos de varios shipps, y a ella no le gusta el Normaline, a mi si (lo amo), a ella le gusta el WybiexCoraline, pero le confesé que no veía a esa pareja como cursis, así que pensé: "Si no puedo dibujarle algo, tal vez pueda hacerle un One Shoot sobre la pareja, algo de humor", si bueno, lo que iba a ser un One Shoot, termino siendo un fanfic, porque la idea se desarrollo en mi mente anoche, así que empecé a escribir, y no me iba a caber todo en un solo capitulo y bueno, una cosa llega a la otra. Sin querer me salió un ParaPine, lo cual es raro, porque no soy fanática de la pareja, pero vamos, hubiera sido más divertido si Norman y Dipper fueran una pareja de proyecto, pero en caso de que se lo pregunten, lamento decepcionarlos, pero no habrá romance, no creo en eso de "Pasaran más tiempo y al final se miraran y dirán: ¡Es bellísimo! ¡Lo amo!, luego se besaran, se irán corriendo felizmente por el bosque, luego regresaran porque los gnomos los atacaran vomitándoles arcoíris", nah, no me lo creo, así que solamente desarrollaran su amistad, y bueno, Neil y Mabel, ellos son… ellos. **

**En fin, alargue mucho la nota de autora, así que aclarado ciertos puntos, espero que acepten mi fic y me dejen un review, ¡Gracias por leer! (pronto otro capítulo, prometido).**


	2. Avisando a los suegros

— ¿Me veo muy ridículo? —. Dipper se miraba en el espejo, examinándose desde todos los ángulos posibles, atrás del chico, estaba un Norman muy incomodo por la situación.

—No sé, ¿Pero no crees que este vientre realza mi cuerpo? —. Neil hablo, mientras hacia una pose un poco ridícula, enseñando la barriga falsa de embarazada, la cual decía: "Bebe a bordo", "Mamá y papá son geniales", "La cara de papá y la risa de mamá", etc.; acompañados con brillitos y estampas de diversos colores, tamaños y formas.

—No—. Wybie contesto, malhumorado por cargar el vientre falso, estaba recargado contra la pared, sentado en el piso justo al lado de Coraline quien estaba sentada en la cama de Dipper.

Mabel al ver tan malhumorado a Wybie, se acerco y comenzó a picar con un dedo su vientre, el chico la miro confundido y después de cinco minutos, grito algo alterado.

— ¡Deja de picarme la panza! —. Mabel solo sonrió y miro a Coraline cómplice.

—Sip, será una madre muy enojona—. Wybie se acomodo el vientre porque Mabel había hecho que este se subiera a su pecho, enojado, se cruzo de brazos.

Después de cinco minutos de varios berrinches y pucheros de Wybie, Dipper modelando para el espejo, una cara que parecía horno de Norman, Coraline buscando algún medio para reírse de Wybie, y Mabel siendo una fotógrafa con Neil posando según la imaginación dictara, el Tío Stan llego a casa.

Los chicos habían acordado ir a cada casa de los embarazados para acompañarlos, y ayudarlos a dar la noticia a los padres, y los primeros serian Dipper y Norman.

— ¡Niños! ¡Ya llegue! —. Stan grito desde la sala, quitándose el incomodo traje que utilizaba para ir a sus citas con Linda Susan.

Stan se acomodo en su sillón tomando el control remoto para prender la T.V, recién haberse quitado el traje, quedando en bóxers, playera blanca sin mangas y pantuflas.

Al instante de haber encendido la T.V, había una telenovela, una chica se acerco a su padre, hiperventilando nerviosa, atrás de ella, había un joven de su edad algo apenado, pero con un simple suspiro, tomo aire y se acerco decidido al padre, diciéndole que su hija se había embarazado, siendo él, el responsable; minutos después de que el padre hubiera recibido la noticia, ellos le dijeron otra, estaban decididos a casarse, y si él quería apoyar a su hija, debía pagar la boda, pidiendo una enorme cantidad de dinero, después de que el padre accediera, se ve como la pareja había inventado el embarazo, y en realidad se iban a fugar para ir a las Vegas y apostar todo para ganar más.

Stan resoplo.

—Si Mabel o Dipper me hicieran eso, mataría a su pareja por intentar estafarme—. El adulto dio un sorbo de su soda de lata.

Norman y Mabel bajaron en ese momento, Mabel se planto enfrente de la T.V, tapándole la vista su tío.

— ¡Hey! ¡Rosalinda y Diego están apostando todo el dinero que definirá si van a quedar como el vagabundo de la tienda de regalos o como unos millonarios! —. Stan intentaba por todos los medios, ver algo aun con la figura de Mabel tapando toda la pantalla, ella solo sonreía, al final, el cuello de Stan se canso de ser estirado al máximo para ver la pantalla y presto atención a Mabel, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes un minuto—. Mabel solo sonrió más.

—Tío, antes que nada, debes mantener la mente abierta, y debes esperar a que termine de hablar—. Cuando Stan hubo asentido, Mabel jalo del brazo a Norman, el cual saludo con un tímido "Hola".

— ¿Son novios? —. Stan alzo una ceja, preguntando.

—No—. Mabel negó, mientras que las mejillas de Norman se coloreaban de un color rojo muy parecido a su suéter.

— ¿Amantes? —. Stan no entendía mucho.

—Nop—. Mabel entrecerró los ojos, su sonrisa ya no estaba, no le gustaba que su tío la interrumpiera.

— ¿Es un extraterrestre que brilla en la película que tanto te gusta a ti y a Wendy, y que quiere comer tu cerebro? — Stan sonreía genuinamente, apuntándolo, pensando que tal vez adivinaría quien era ese chico, o extraterrestre que brilla.

— ¿Qué…? ¡No! Tío, ese es un vampiro, y a Wendy le gusta la película de "Apocalipsis Zombie", los cuales no son extraterrestres, ¡son zombies! ¡Son tres películas totalmente diferentes!—. Mabel explico, si algo la ponía de un humor peor al que ya tenía, era que su tío confundiera a los zombies con extraterrestres y que a la vez, los confundiera con su amado vampiro, soltó del agarre a Norman, olvidándose momentáneamente de él.

— ¿Estás segura de que no eran extraterrestres? —. Stan también se olvido de Norman, intentando debatir ese tema.

— ¡No! ¡Dipper es a quien le gustan las películas de extraterrestres, a Wendy las de zombies, y a mí las del vampiro sexy! — Mabel indico a las otras dos personas con sus dedos, y se señalo a sí misma para cuando dijo su gusto cinematográfico.

Stan iba a rebatir eso, intentando excusarse con que él conocía muy bien a sus sobrinos/nietos y ya sabía eso, pero fue interrumpido por una tos un poco falsa, proveniente de Norman, Mabel pestañeo varias veces, confundida por aquella interrupción, y recordó el motivo de la presencia de su amigo, rápidamente lo volvió a tomar del brazo, dejándolo enfrente de su tío abuelo.

—Como sea, luego discutimos eso—, Stan gruño por lo bajo, sabiendo que le esperaban horas y horas sobre lo que sería una exposición de el vampiro sexy, y como ella algún día encontrara uno y se enamoraran y ella comerá personas y dulces porque comer animales está mal.

—Te presento a… ¡Norman! —. Mabel lanzo confetis al aire, mientras que Norman saludo tímidamente.

—Norman es un amigo mío y también de Dipper—. Mabel sonrió, al saber que pronto la noticia seria soltada. Empujo a Norman hacia enfrente.

El pobre chico empezó a tartamudear por unos minutos, se rascaba la oreja, el cuello y se sonrojaba a niveles que se creían imposibles. Al final, Mabel se harto, y simplemente grito a voz de cuello.

— ¡Norman embarazo a Dipper! —. Norman solo le agradeció susurrando, ajeno al proceso que sucedía en la mente de Stan, en los cuales, parecían pequeñas personas corriendo de un lado para otro, con muchos Stanford preguntándose cómo era posible, pero uno al fin reacciono para hacer la acción de que Stan "verdadero" empezara a ponerse rojo de furia.

— ¿Esto… se ve muy mal? —. En ese instante, Dipper irrumpió la cocina, sonriendo nervioso y plantándose al lado de Norman, viendo fijamente a Stan, adivinando al instante que había algo muy malo con su tío.

—Norman, no quiero que te asustes, pero creo que Stan va a estall…—.Dipper no pudo terminar, porque el jefe de la Cabaña del Misterio, se paro inmediatamente, ante la figura imponente del mayor, los tres chicos caminaron lentamente hacia atrás, Stan hacia movimientos lentos de lo que parecían ejercicios de calentamiento para hacer ejercicio, tronando los huesos, al final, tomo un bate que curiosamente, estaba ubicado al lado del sofá.

—Tú… ¿embarazaste… a mí… sobrino? —. Stan tenía el ceño fruncido, miraba fijamente a Norman, estaba tan enojado, incluso recordó la novela, ¿Y si ellos querían hacerle lo mismo? Claro que, no había sido un buen tío abuelo, pero eso no les daba derecho si quiera a intentar estafarlo, aun si él lo hacía con cada habitante de Gravity Falls. Estaba demasiado enojado, estaba pensando como matar a Norman por convencer a sus sobrinos a estafarlo, tanto así, que dejo de lado la lógica, alzo el bate y dio un golpe al aire, bastante cerca de Norman.

—…ar…—Dipper completo su oración, justo cuando Norman esquivaba el segundo golpe, esta vez, había pasado rozándole el pecho.

— ¡Te enseñare a no meterte con Stanford Pines, maldito niño! —Stan empezó a perseguir a Norman, mientras que este, ágilmente esquivaba los golpes y objetos que Stan lanzaba a su dirección, con la intención de derribarlo.

—Creo que no tomo muy bien la noticia—. Mabel se acerco a su gemelo, mirando un poco enojada a su tío, no viéndose perturbada por la seguridad de Norman.

Pronto ambos escucharon ruidos de pisadas en las escaleras, Coraline, Wybie y Neil asomaron la cabeza, mirando hacia la dirección de la parodia de "Tom y Jerry".

— ¿Debo suponer que esta enojado? —. Wybie pregunto, un poco asustado, si el mayor, había reaccionado así, que las fuerzas paranormales los acompañen para las siguientes casas.

—Sip, y mucho—. Coraline le respondió, los tres chicos, se plantaron al lado de los gemelos, agachándose de pronto, para esquivar un despertador.

— ¿¡Quieren dejar de señalar lo obvio, y ayudarme!? —. Norman grito, por encima de los gritos de Stan.

— ¿Cómo? —. Dipper se veía nervioso, no por Norman, claro está, pero si por su tío, si asesinaba al niño, estaba seguro que Aggie buscaría venganza, además de que podría ir a la cárcel y ambos gemelos tendrían que acompañarlo.

— ¿Llamamos a la policía? —. Neil sugirió, alzando los hombros, intentando ayudar.

— ¿Y qué nos arresten por un posible intento de homicidio? Ni loca—. Coraline negó furtivamente, no iría a la cárcel tan joven.

—Concuerdo con Cor—. Dipper estaba incluso más nervioso, Harvard no lo aceptaría si tuviera antecedentes penales.

— ¿Nos lanzamos sobre el Tío Stan para intentar detenerlo? —. Mabel sugirió, los cuatro adolescentes de 14 años, la miraron.

Pronto, Wybie estaba agarrado del tobillo del tío Stan, Dipper se había subido a su espalda, creando un "caballito", pero el vientre le molestaba un poco, por lo tanto, le era muy difícil agarrarse de la espalda de su tío. Mabel y Coraline adelantaron al mayor, ambas corrían de espaldas, con unas raquetas, detenían todo objeto volador que atravesaba la habitación, para Neil todo había pasado muy rápido, y no tuvo tiempo de actuar, porque había parpadeado y todos estaban en las anteriores posiciones.

—Bien, hijo o hija, ahora veras como el fantástico de tu padre detiene la posible matanza de tu tío Norman—. Neil hablo, acariciando el vientre falso, pero viendo como Stan arrastraba al pobre de Wybie, el cual patinaba en el suelo, boca abajo, con su vientre falso.

Neil tomo impulso, dio un grito muy parecido al de Tarzan, golpeándose el pecho con ambos puños, corrió hacia Stan, logrando posarse en su cara, debido al peso de Neil, Stan no pudo aguantarlo, de modo que cayó de espaldas, aplastando a Wybie y haciendo que Dipper fuera dirección al suelo, pero por el rebote de su vientre contra este, volvió a volar por los aires, haciendo un perfecto aterrizaje en el sofá individual de su tío.

—Tal vez no sea tan malo—. Dipper miro su vientre, algo sorprendido por aquel incidente, pronto tuvo que correr hacia Wybie, intentando sacarlo del sitio en el que estaba.

—Nunca volveré a ver a Stan de la misma manera—. Wybie tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, dando a entender el posible trauma que le causo estar debajo del trasero del mayor.

Neil se paro del rostro de Stan, el cual, estaba igual que Wybie, pero este, por haber estado debajo del trasero del menor, justo cuando este se hecho un gas.

—Concuerdo contigo niño—. Stan se levanto, pero recordó su furia, la cual volvió, pero antes de arrematar contra Norman, Mabel y Dipper se interpusieron entre ambos personajes.

— ¡Tío! ¡Te dije que no me interrumpieras! ¡El vientre es falso, es un proyecto de la escuela, Dipper simulara estar embarazado por una semana, y Norman es su compañero de trabajo! —. Mabel grito, levantando la camisa roja de Dipper, mostrando así, las correas y demás, aparte del vergonzoso "logotipo" que decía en el vientre, el cual Stan leyó en voz alta.

— ¿"Mi bebe es producto del amor que tengo con mi pareja"? —. Dipper lo miro, tornando sus mejillas, rojas.

—Era el único que me quedaba—. Mascullo por lo bajo, Stan se dejo caer al sofá, Norman seguía escondido detrás de Mabel, la cual iba armada con su raqueta, por si en algún momento, la locura regresara, pudieran proteger al pobre chico.

—Pudieron habérmelo dicho antes de aventarle todas las cosas e intentar matarlo—. Dejo caer el bate, tomo otro trago de su refresco.

—Pudimos haberlo hecho, si no nos hubieras interrumpido—. Dipper se cruzo de brazos.

—Hare como que no escuche eso, ahora, todos váyanse a jugar o lo que sea, quiero ver televisión—. Stan señalo por encima de su espalda con el pulgar, hacia la ventana, dando a entender que se fueran de la casa, los chicos se encogieron en hombros, uno a uno, fueron saliendo, primero Wybie y Coraline, después Neil y Mabel, y al último Dipper y Norman, pero antes de que Dipper saliera, Stan lo detuvo con una pregunta.

— ¿No me vas a pedir dinero para casarte con el chico y luego irte a apostarlo todo a las Vegas, verdad? —. Stan lo miraba receloso.

—Hare como que no escuche eso—. Dipper cito a su tío, negando, dando su respuesta, cerró la puerta, pero después la volvió a abrir, asomando la cabeza.

—Pero necesitamos dinero para el autobús—. Dipper sonrió, intentando convencer a su tacaño tío.

—Aun puedo alcanzar el bate—. Stan le advirtió, solo se escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrada como respuesta.

— ¿Ahora a donde? —. Mabel estaba sentada en la orilla de los últimos asientos del bus, miraba a su derecha, observando a sus compañeros.

—No lo sé, pero el bebe tiene hambre—. Neil hizo un puchero, sosteniendo su vientre falso.

—Después comeremos, ahora les toca a Coraline y Wybie—. Dipper suspiro, acomodándose mejor en el respaldo, ambos mencionados tragaron saliva con fuerza.

Pronto se acercaron a la boca del lobo, aunque, entre un lobo y la abuela Lovat, el lobo era un angelito con alas de Cupido que saltaba alegremente por los campos lanzando confeti al aire en forma de corazón.

Los chicos bajaron del autobús en su parada y se encaminaron a los apartamentos en los cuales, tanto como Wybie y Coraline, vivían.

Wybie saco la llave de su casa y entro al apartamento, saludo a un par de gatos que estaban desparramados por el suelo, como si de su cama se tratara, aunque huyeron cuando tanto Mabel como Neil se abalanzaran sobre ellos repitiendo constante la palabra: "Adorable", la abuela Lovat miraba la televisión y fijo la mirada en su nieto, bien, se veía entero, eso le bastaba, su mirada volvió al televisor.

Basto un segundo para que la anciana volteara el cuello violentamente y se fijara con ojos desorbitados en el enorme vientre que su nieto se cargaba, durante unos minutos, nadie dijo nada y el silencio solo era roto por el maullido de los gatos, que seguían en su escape.

— Wyborn, creí que habíamos dejado en claro que solo las mujeres se embarazan, no los niños, ¿o es que tengo que explicarte otra vez lo de las abejitas y sus semillas? —. La anciana miraba a su nieto, estupefacta y algo irritada, pues aun recordaba cuando unos niños engañaron a Wybie cuando este tenía 6 años, y le hicieron creer que los hombres se embarazaban, nunca supo exactamente porque, pero Wybie en esos días tenía ganas de ser papá, y cuando esos chicos le dijeron la mentira, fue corriendo felizmente a su habitación, tomo una almohada y se la metió debajo de su playera, fingiendo su embarazo, al principio había sido divertido, pero el niño se había metido mucho en su papel que despertaba a su abuela a mitad de la noche cuando se le daban sus antojos, así que al final, simplemente lo sentó en el sillón, le dio un chocolate caliente y tuvieron la charla, cabe mencionar que Wybie al enterarse de que la cigüeña no existía y como verdaderamente se hacían los bebes, quedo traumado, y prometió no volver a simular su embarazo, aunque al parecer, la charla no había sido lo suficientemente explícita como para volver a hacerle tomar rumbos equivocados.

— ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! —. El chico se escondió detrás de Coraline, demasiado espantado con la idea, como para explicarle a su abuela que era lo que verdaderamente pasaba.

— ¿Qué es eso de las abejitas y sus semillas? —. Neil miro a la abuela Lovat confundida.

— ¿Cómo que qué es niña? ¿Acaso no sabes cómo nacen los bebes? —. La anciana replico, pensando que la "niña", era muy tonta, además de fea, casi parecía un niño.

— ¡Oiga! ¡Para empezar, soy un niño! —, Neil hizo un movimiento algo femenino con la mano, y la anciana alzo una ceja, debatiéndose entre la risa y la incredulidad, — y para seguir, ¡obviamente lo sé, la cigüeña los trae! Duh, gente ignorante—. Se cruzo de brazos, justo por encima del vientre, y mirando a otro lado, y aunque los demás buscaron signos de broma, pronto supieron que el chico realmente creía lo de la cigüeña.

—Como sea, ¿Por qué vienen todos los chicos embarazados? ¿Acaso las mujeres ya se han superado a si mismas? —. La abuela Lovat sonrió, encantada con la idea, siempre pensó que el sexo femenino era el más fuerte y no podrían haberles dado peor destino que ser amas de casa.

—Por desgracia, la ciencia aun no puede lograr embarazar a los chicos, pero estos están embarazados por un trabajo de la escuela, tenemos que llevar el vientre por una semana y después nos dan al bebe real, lo normal sería que fuéramos nosotras la que lo lleváramos, pero ya sabe, estos sumisos fueron castigados por hablar en voz alta durante la clase con la loca chiflada y bueno, su nieto quedo embarazado después de eso—. Coraline hablo, ahora un poco más calmada que al principio de la visita, movía sus manos al tiempo que explicaba, y cuando termino de decir su parlamento, jalo a Wybie para dejarle ver el panorama de su nieto.

—Mientras no las obliguen a ser las mamas y papas de ese bebe, por mi está bien—. La anciana reafirmo, y volvió su vista al televisor, se recostó en su sillón y con voz amable añadió, — Si tienen hambre, en la cocina hay galletas y malteada—.

Todos sonrieron ante la mención de los alimentos, y a trompicones, fueron en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Lo sé, lo sé, hace mucho que debía haber actualizado D: perdonar ;v; la razón por la cual mis manos holgazanas apenas subieron el capitulo fue porque, tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito y se borro mi avance ;n; fue triste, y odie a mi computadora días enteros, al punto que si quiera la miraba, lo sé, puedo ser muy orgullosa, pero ¡vamos! ¡Era la mitad del capítulo y murió! Tengo razón de estar enojada aun por ello.**

**En fin, antier (18 de Octubre del 2014), fue el cumpleaños de la persona por la cual se inicio este proyecto, Michelle, bueno, esta niña, la adoro, ¡y le gusto el capitulo anterior! :'D lo cual me alivia, pensaba que tal vez era, no sé, muy raro hablando de humor (?) (no se dejen engañar, aun lo pienso, no estoy muy segura de ser graciosa cuando yo me lo propongo, la mayoría de las cosas chistosas que digo, salen de la nada, mi cerebro me odia :c) **

**En fin, hermana, perdona si la primera parte quedo muy ParaPines, pero siendo sinceras, lo deje así porque pensé que te daría risa (?)**

**Ahora, respondiendo a tu review ****HappyAudrey123****: Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, ya he hecho unos One Shoot de ParaPines, así que podrás desahogar tu instinto fangirl (?), realmente me alegra que te haya gustado el fanfic y ser paciente para esperar este, espero que sigas leyendo la historia, ¡Hasta pronto! Prometo actualizar este fic pronto, no lo abandonare hasta que esté terminado uvu**

**¡Gracias a todos los que han leído!, y aunque no hayan comentado, se que están ahí, FanFiction me lo confirma (?), como ya dije, prometo actualizar pronto, odio cuando los fic de algún fandom no muy concurrido se queda a la mitad, y créanme, este no será uno de esos, ¡sobre mi cadáver!, en fin, agradezco su atención, pronto subo capitulo, prometido uvu**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**By: Aileen31**

**-Transmisión interrumpida, se arreglaran detalles pronto-**

(¿Les gusta mi despedida?, yo se que si xD)


	3. Avisando a los suegros 2

-transmisión arreglada, disfrute su capítulo-

La familia de Neil era conformada por su madre, su padre y su hermano. Sin contar a su cuñado, claro está. Pero desde que Mitch empezó a salir con ese chico "Drew", el nuevo en el pueblo desde hace apenas unas semanas, literalmente ya era parte de la familia, así que no podía decirse que no era parte de la vida del pelirrojo porque llegaba a cenar cada viernes con los Downe.

Y ese día era viernes.

Y tenía que decirle a la familia que estaba embarazado.

Si no fuera porque Neil sigue pensando que las cigüeñas traen a los bebes, tal vez él hubiera disfrutado con cierta maldad el espectáculo que su familia ofrecía al saber que uno de sus hijos había querido hacer una inseminación artificial... a pesar de que era un niño y técnicamente no podía embarazarse, pero al igual que el señor Pines y la abuela Lovat, parecieron dejar la lógica al lado para entrar en una crisis.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo pensaste mejor? ¿Piensas que puedes con una responsabilidad tan grande? Hijo, apenas tienes 13 años. Eres muy joven... Oh dioses, y ahora empezaras a trabajar, y los primeros meses son los más difíciles, tendremos que ayudarte con ello, tal vez ira las clases de paternidad de la Dra. Alba...—. Y el señor Downe iba a continuar con sus pensamientos en voz alta, antes de ser interrumpido por su yerno: Drew.

—Suegro, siempre le he apoyado en todo, como usted conmigo, pero no está siendo racional...—, y todos miraron extrañados a Drew, puesto que su tono no era el suyo, se le oía mas... maduro, por así decirlo. —Neil no tiene por qué ir con la Dra. Alba porque la mujer es una loca de remate, creo que tiene un gusto bastante extraño en utilizar el sarcasmo para todo lo que dice—. Si, definitivamente no se podía juntar la palabra "Maduro" con el nombre de "Drew" ¿a quién rayos se le ocurrió la posibilidad? Todos rodaron los ojos.

—Queridos, creo que no es justo decir eso. La doctora Alba es muy buena en su labor... a pesar de que la ironía y el sarcasmo sea su modo de comunicarse con casi todo el pueblo...—la madre de Neil se removió un poco incomoda, pero de igual manera, se notaba la ingenuidad en sus ojos, esa chispa que siempre se le notaba a Neil.

—En realidad mamá, no necesito eso de la Dra. Alba, porque realmente no estoy emb—, Neil empezó a decir, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por su familia. Mitch probablemente hubiera sido de ayuda si no fuera porque se le dio tener entrenamiento esa noche por lo cual no estaba presente en la cena.

—Pero suegra, sigo insistiendo que la Dra. Alba no sería de ayuda. Con lo joven que es Neil, dudo mucho que quiera que le espanten cuando está sufriendo un embarazo adolescente—.Y entonces, cuando Drew dijo "sufriendo", al instante se arrepintió por ver la cara enojada del señor Downe.

—El embarazo adolescente no es un problema, ¿sabes hijo? es una bendición—.

—Acaba de decir que es difícil—.

—No lo dije—. El señor Downe se mostró ofendido, pero al instante volteo a ver a su esposa interrogante, — ¿no lo dije?—. Ella suspiro frustrada.

—No lo dijiste—. La señora Downe le confirmo.

—No lo dije—. El señor Downe se volteo decidido, si su esposa lo había dicho, ningún otro poder en la tierra la podían hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Papá, realmente creo que deberías escucharme—. Neil intento decir una vez más.

—Ahora no Neil, los adultos estamos hablando—. El aludido solo ignoro la mirada de muerte que su hijo le dedicaba, ya tendría tiempo de escucharlo después.

—Suegro, con todo respeto, lo dijo. Aparte de que no me dejara mentirle, un embarazo a una edad tan joven es muy complicado—. Drew podía notar como ahora estaba en la cuerda floja por el enojo de su suegro, ¡pero es que tenía que hacerle entender su punto de vista!

—Óyeme bien Matthews—, fue ahí donde Drew se vio aún más aterrorizado. ¿Qué tanto había hecho rabiar a su suegro como para que le llamara por su apellido y no por su nombre, o "hijo", como siempre solía decirle? —Mi hijo cuenta con mi apoyo, es verdad que creo que será complicado, pero no por eso lo echare de la casa o le negare ayuda. Es mi hijo, no creo que él bebe que vaya a tener sea un error, tal vez Neil no se cuidó lo suficiente pero no por eso es un error. Si lo he educado bien, sé que mi hijo no se echara para atrás, sé que cuidara al bebe y sé que su pareja aceptara la bendición que representa ese futuro Downe—. El padre de Neil podía ser un poco ingenuo, tonto, quizás. Pero de algo que Neil estaba orgulloso, era que su papá siempre apoyaría a sus hijos, sin importar nada.

—A todo esto, querido... No nos has dicho quién es él o la otra progenitora del bebe—. La madre de Neil cambio la conversación, ayudándole un poco a su yerno para que no sufriera la ira de su esposo. Al formular la pregunta, toda la atención se posaba en el niño pecoso y embarazado.

— ¡Hola familia Downe! Mi nombre es Mabel Pines y soy la orgullosa madre del futuro Downe!—. Antes de que Neil pudiera si quiera abrir su boca para explicar sobre el proyecto de la escuela, Mabel se adelantó a presentarse, dejando una sonrisa a la señora Downe, esa niña le recordaba a la hija que siempre quiso tener: entusiasta, alegre... podía verse un poco loca, pero nada que una tarde de tejer frente a la chimenea no arreglaría.

—Así que tú eres la que embarazo a mi bebe... bien jovencita, aprecio mucho que no le hayas abandonado, eso habla muy bien de ti—. El señor Downe le estrecho la mano a la adolescente con frenos, si bien no le terminaba de caer bien, tenía un punto a su favor al ver el cariño que seguramente le tenía que tener a su hijo por estar ahí con él.

—Papá... realmente, REALMENTE, tienes que escucharme—. Neil se empezaba a enfadar, ¿tan difícil era hacerle caso? ¡Si con esa panza era imposible pasarlo desapercibido!

—Y dime linda, ¿te gusta tejer? Tal vez podríamos tejer juntas algún atuendo para él bebe—. La señora Downe se acercó a la chica Pines.

— ¡Me encantaría señora Downe! De hecho, todos mis suéteres los he tejido yo misma—. Mabel sonrió radiante, ¡al fin encontraba a alguien que le gustara tejer!

—Querido, creo que realmente esta chica es una lindura, alguien perfecto para mi niño—. Dijo la madre de Neil mientras veía entusiasta a su marido.

—Sigo teniendo mis dudas...—. El señor Downe le miro a Mabel con ojo crítico a pesar de que la chica ya había ganado unos cuantos puntos a favor.

— ¡Me rindo! Buenas noches a todos—. Neil grito bastante fastidiado de que nadie le hacía el más mínimo caso, de modo que se largó bastante enfurruñado a su habitación dando fuertes pisadas, cuando se escuchó el portazo de la puerta al final del pasillos todos se miraron culpables por no haberle hecho caso al niño, aunque quedaron confundidos cuando Neil volvió a abrir su cuarto y regreso a la sala donde el comedor se ubicaba para agarrar diversos platos de comida y con un mordisco volvió a ver a todos enojado mientras retrocedía caminando de espaldas hasta que casi se tropieza, pero logro ser salvado por su excelente equilibrio que la panza le había otorgado, finalmente llego a la puerta de su habitación y toco la pared varias veces sin despegar los ojos de las personas presentes en la habitación, después de unos segundos pudo encontrar la manija y la acciono abriendo la tabla de madera que funcionaba como barrera para separar su cuarto de los medas, una vez adentro, volvió a cerrarla de un portazo.

—Entonces… esta embarazado—. El primero en romper el hielo fue Drew intentando volver a entablar una conversación, el intento no fue bien recibido porque absolutamente todos le miraron mal, el chico solo logro encogerse en su asiento.

¡Lo sé, soy horrible, mátenme!

Juro que me sentí terrible cuando vi mi última actualización y casi se cumplirá un maldito año… diablos, ¿merezco perdón? Juro que me duele mucho más a mí que a ustedes :'c

Pensaba que solo habían sido unos meses, que rápido se pasa el tiempo…

Ugh, miren, les explico: había subido el capítulo pero el señor fanfiction decidió que no, que al final no. Me canse de volver a subirlo uno y otra vez y que no se actualizara de modo que deje de intentarlo, pero hoy dije: ¿sabes qué? Al diablo, vamos a volverlo a intentar. Y decidí subir por partes el capítulo, se podría decir que esta es la primera parte del capítulo, pero en realidad es como una parte que me falto del anterior so… solo tómenlos como capítulos individuales.

Ya pues, ya no les prometo nada porque sé que me van a linchar en una de esas, así que sin más espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí y mi humilde fic en pañales.

¡Hasta pronto!

By: Aileen31

-transmisión interrumpida, se arreglaran detalles pronto-


End file.
